It is, of course, generally known to utilize pipes for transporting fluids, such as water, from one location to another. In modern times, users generally pay for the amount of water that flows into their homes or other buildings based on the volume of usage over a specific timeframe. Businesses, especially, can be saddled with high costs for water, especially when a large amount of water is necessary for industrial processes. Specifically, the more water a home or other building has flowing thereinto, the higher the cost to the user of the water.
However, water meters that measure the flow of water into a home or other building do so by reading the volume of fluid that passes through the water meter. Typically, water meters have a fan-like turbine apparatus that spins as the fluid flows therethrough. The rotation of the turbine apparatus directly correlates to the measurement of the volume of water through the water meter.
Importantly, since the water meter measures the volume of the fluid flowing therethrough, any additional component or material within the water may be falsely registered as water when, in fact, it is not. For example, entrapped gas bubbles, such as air, may accumulate within water pipes before the water reaches the water meter. The gas bubbles may artificially increase the volume flowing into the water meter, causing a false reading, since a water meter typically cannot distinguish between the volume of water and the volume of air. In other words, gas bubbles, such as air, entrapped within water flowing through pipes, may cause a water meter to register a higher volume of water than in actuality.
A need, therefore, exists, for apparatus, systems and methods for decreasing or removing the effect of entrapped bubbles within fluid, such as water, within a pipe. Further, a need exists for apparatus, systems and methods for providing a volume of fluid through a pipe that is more closely representative of the actual volume of the fluid within the pipe.
Specifically, a need exists for apparatus, systems and methods for removing the effect of entrapped gas bubbles within a fluid as the fluid flows through a meter, so that the meter may provide a more accurate reading of the volume of fluid flowing therethrough. In addition, a need exists for apparatus, systems and methods for effectively reducing the cost of water flowing into a home or other building.
Moreover, it is also generally known that water flowing into a home or other building may have periods of backflow, which may interfere with the quality of water that may flow into the home or other building. Specifically, while water may generally move in one direction during times of normal usage, certain occurrences of backflow may cause fouled water, contaminated water, or other fluids, to backflow, thereby fouling or otherwise contaminating the pipes and/or the source of the water.
Indeed, a flood within a home caused by extreme weather or other reasons may cause fouled water to flow the opposite direction within pipes. Moreover, it is feared that a terrorist may attempt to foul or otherwise contaminate fresh water by injecting or otherwise forcing an amount of a contaminated material, such as pathogenic, nuclear or other contamination, back through pipes from a water distribution node, such as a home or the like, into a water source. Backflow preventers are generally known that utilize a valve, such as a poppet or check valve to close when reverse pressure from backflow of fluids occurs. This may generally protect the pipes and/or the source of water from back flow conditions, caused by natural or unnatural conditions.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,828,697 and 1,860,004, both to Yardley, disclose a check valve having a floating guide to allow the passage of fluids therethrough, but to prevent the backflow of fluids due to the valve body sitting on valve seat. However, neither of the Yardley patents recognizes the benefits of compressing gas within water or other fluid to provide a more accurate measurement of the flow of water therein in the manner presented herein, or providing a dual-chamber valve apparatus as disclosed in the present invention for backflow prevention.
In addition, U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2012/0118406 to Edgeworth discloses apparatuses and systems to increase the efficiency of a water meter. However, Edgeworth suffers from lack of connectivity to pipes and other apparatuses, and use of an apparatus as described in Edgeworth will lead to failure of the apparatus as it is being used, as the springs are not guided to maintain their positions within the apparatus. Moreover, there is no recognition in Edgeworth to the benefits of a dual chamber apparatus.
However, although backflow preventers within pipes may be required in certain circumstances, backflow prevention is not a requirement in many homes. Thus, many homes or other buildings do not have this important safety feature.
A need, therefore, exists for improved apparatuses to increase the efficiency of water meters to read a true measurement of a flow of water therethrough. A need further exists for improved apparatuses that are resilient to failure during periods of long use, and can be relied upon.
In addition, a need exists for apparatus, systems and methods that may be utilized as a backflow prevention device within a pipe, such as within a water pipe utilized to distribute fresh and clean water to a home or other building. Moreover, a need exists for apparatus, systems and methods that encourage homeowners or other building owners to install backflow preventers within their pipes to protect their pipes and sources of water.
A need further exists for apparatus, systems and methods that provide the dual purpose of more accurately measuring the flow of water within pipes as well as providing backflow prevention in the event of backflow.